Great Southern Land
by Jennie78
Summary: Harry Potter, seeker of the Melbourne Bayside. Ginny Weasley, charms professor of the Melbourne Higher Education of Magic. Join them in their adventures in the country known as the Land Down Under. Romance, flirty sheilas, and hunky blokes abound!
1. Give My Regards To Flinders Street

Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Give My Regards to (Flinders) Street 

Cursing under her breath, Virginia Weasley was running on Platform 3 to catch the 7:00 pm train. She thought she made it, but watched in horror as the train doors closed and left without her. She collapsed against a pillar, trying to slow down her breathing.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

She normally apparated to and from work like all adult wizards and witches do, but for some reason she decided to take the train home that day. Commuting by muggle means had lost its appeal for Ginny a long time ago_._

_If I only didn't listen to that bloody Sharon..._

She looked up to check the schedule. The next train would be arriving at 7:30. "Great," she muttered. There wasn't anything left to do but wait. She sat on a nearby bench and made herself comfortable, looking at the buildings that towered around Flinders Street Station. She moved to Melbourne, Australia 5 years ago, and was having a wonderful time. At the age of 25, she had been working at the Melbourne Higher Education of Magic as a Charms professor. The Melbourne school offered 4 years of magical education, which is an equivalent of a university degree in muggle education. Students have the chance specialize in a particular branch of wizardry that ranges from auror training, teaching magic, and even professional Quidditch training for aspiring players who want to play in the big league.

She looked up the cold, starry, Melbourne sky. Truly, she missed her family. They're all in London, living their own happy lives. The last time she went home was 3 months ago, when her older brother Ron married his long time girlfriend Hermione Granger. She clearly remembered apparating into the living room of the Burrow, and almost all at once her whole family jumped on her and gave her a big welcoming hug. It was when Hermione came over and hugged her that she looked over her shoulder and saw a pair of dark, emerald green eyes looking at her warmly.

_Good evening passengers. The next train to depart from Platform 3 will be the 7:30 Lilydale…_

Ginny shook her head and sighed. That's part of the past, and now she has to focus on her future, and right now the immediate future would be to head home to her nice little flat in Hawthorn, have a nice light dinner and a nice long bath.

She stood up and waited for the train to make a full stop. The doors opened and she was about to board the train when…

"Ginny!"

Ginny, surprised, looked around to see the owner of the voice.

"Ginny! Ginny, is that you?"

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was. It can't be…

"Ha-Harry?"

"Ginny!" Harry started running towards her.

Ginny approached him as well.

"Harry!"

They gave each other a big hug like two old friends. A few people at the platform took notice of this and smiled.

"Gin! I thought it was you! I wasn't so sure when you were sitting on the bench."

"Harry! How… when?"

Harry laughed and for a second, Ginny looked at his features and decided against giving him a big kiss then and there. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she's still very much taken of Harry Potter.

"Didn't Ron tell you? I moved here last month!"

"Really?"

"Yes. As you know, the Australian Quidditch team has been doing really well since last season. They've offered me a position as Seeker." Harry beamed.

Ginny smiled, although not surprised. The whole wizarding world knows how good Harry Potter is at Quidditch. It was an understandable move that as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts, he would start playing professionally.

"So, you accepted the offer of the Kangaroos?"

"Yep."

"Are you playing for the Australian League as well?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, for Melbourne Bayside."

Ginny was delighted. She was one of the team's biggest supporters. "So you're starting this season?" The Quidditch season, unlike Australian football, starts in the spring and finishes in autumn.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait though. I have been practicing with the team since I got here. They're a good lot."

"How come you've never called me since you arrived?"

Harry stuttered. "Huh? Ah… erm…"

_Stand clear... train now departing... stand clear please...._

Ginny didn't wait for an answer. "See you around, Harry. My train's about to leave." She smiled at him and got inside the train.

Without thinking, Harry followed Ginny inside the train and sat next to her. Ginny looked at him, surprised.

"Are you going my way?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, no." Harry said. "I live in Toorak so I take the Sandringham line."

"So…. Why are you here? This is the Lilydale train…"  
  


"Can I take you home? I'd also like to talk, you know… we never really had a chance to talk in Ron's wedding." Harry said rather nervously.

Ginny was slightly taken aback, but smiled nonetheless. "Sure. You can just apparate back to your place."

Ginny then just realized something. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you taking the train home tonight? Can't you just apparate home?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I stopped for coffee at Hudson's at Collins. I saw the station and thought I'd take the long route today. I thought it'll be relaxing."

Ginny giggled and shook her head in disbelief. "Shaz did it again."

Harry looked at her puzzled. "Who?"

Ginny smiled. "Sharon Cornwell, a co-professor at MHEM. She actually teaches Divination." She noticed Harry rolling her eyes. She laughed, knowing very well Harry's experience with the subject. "She's far from Trelawney. She's no fake. She's as genuine as you get."

Harry was interested. "So what did Sharon do again?"

Ginny turned slightly red.

_Why don't you go take the train home, doll? You're sure to meet a gorgeous green-eyed creature with the nicest bum your side of England!_

Of course, she decided to take the train for a relaxing ride home.

_Yeah, right. And Harry doesn't have the nicest bottom our side of England. _

Make that of the whole Southern Hemisphere now.

_Oh yeah. _

"Gin?"

Ginny shook her reverie. "Oh. What did you say again?"

Harry looked at her, confused. "Um… what did Sharon do?"

"Oh yes, that." Ginny felt like slapping herself for sounding so stupid. "She said that if I take the train, I'd be meeting an old friend."

Harry smiled warmly. "How true."

_The next station is Hawthorn. _

"Oh, here we are."

The train suddenly stopped at a platform, which in some ways resemble Hogsmeade station. Ginny and Harry got off and started walking to Ginny's flat.

"Is it far from here?"

"It's two blocks away, not that far."

Harry surveyed the place. He hadn't been around Melbourne that much. "Looks like a Muggle area."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, it is actually. Wizards and Muggles tend to dwell in same areas here in Australia for some reason. If you want to go to an all wizard settlement, it's out in the bush. I think the closest one to Melbourne is out in Ballarat. Wizards here like living close to the city."

Harry looked at Ginny. Really looked at her. They did have a small chat during Ron's wedding but being the best man, he was busy doing his duties. That didn't stop him from noticing how mature and utterly beautiful Ginny turned out to be.

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. The wind started to pick up again. It was unusually cool for a mid-September night. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms to warm. Harry noticed this and took action by putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulling her close to him.

Ginny thanked Merlin silently that it was dark or Harry would have seen her blushing profusely. "Thanks," she muttered.

Harry was equally red as Ginny and shook his head in disbelief of his bold actions. "You're welcome."

They suddenly stopped in front of a building, though old looking still has its charm. That particular street had trees slightly bent that almost covered them from the moonlight. It was eerie, but beautiful.

"Gin, this is amazing."

Ginny smiled.

Harry looked at her. "I should move here. Toorak's too bloody busy."

"Thanks for taking me home, Harry. You went out of your way too."

Harry reluctantly removed his arms from Ginny's shoulders. "No problem. It's still pretty early anyway."

"You've got anything planned tonight?"

Harry shrugged. "The team's off for a night out. Evan Corcoran, the Captain, said that they're taking me to Goldfingers… whatever that is."

Ginny tried to suppress a giggle but Harry caught her. "What?"

She definitely laughed this time. "You… you mean you don't know what Goldfingers is?"

"No…"

Ginny smirked. "You'll have fun, don't worry." She gently kissed Harry on the cheek and smiled. "Thanks again."

Harry was surprised but smiled. "Happy to see you again, Ginny."

Ginny started to climb the stairs. Just as she was opening the entrance door, she turned to Harry, her eyes mischievous. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Watch out for pinchers, okay?"

Harry, dumbstruck, let out an inarticulate "Huh?"

Ginny laughed and got inside the building.

Harry stood there for a minute, thinking. "What in the world's a pincher?"

He shook his head, smiled at the turn of events that night, and apparated home.

A/N: Title taken from the song "Give My Regards to Broadway"


	2. Fight For Your Right To Party

**Chapter 2 – Fight For Your Right (To Party) **

"Ginny!"

"What is it, Shaz?" Ginny looked up from her desk.

"Check this out!" Sharon pointed at the notice board.

Ginny stood and walked next to Sharon. She read:

_Office Party at the Club UK... _

"Hmm, we haven't had an office party for ages… we usually have it at the Club Odeon…"

"But this is going to be fun! Club UK! All them Poms! Yum!" Sharon said, practically drooling.

Ginny winced. "Um, yeah…"

Walking back to her desk, Ginny sighed. The last thing she needed was going to a club on a Friday night with Sharon flirting outrageously and pairing her up with some dud, when her mind has been plagued by a certain dark haired, green- eyed man. It was far easier for her to forget about him when he was more than a thousand miles away in England but just recently, he moved to Melbourne to play for the Baysiders.

How can I possibly function when the man I fancy is just living three suburbs from me?

"Yoo-hoo… a knut for your thoughts, Weasley." 

"Huh?" 

Sharon smiled knowingly. "Thinking about Mr. Potter are we?" 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

Sharon shrugged. "Hey, I've got a talent. Might as well use it from time to time on my best mate." 

Ginny smiled. "I've never gotten to thank you properly for that, Shaz."  
  


Sharon waved her hand. "Don't mention it." 

"Oh, and if I catch you looking into my future without asking permission first, you are so dead!" Ginny said menacingly. 

Sharon nodded. "Understood. Oh, would you like to invite Harry to the party?" 

Ginny, who was taking a sip of her tea at that moment, almost spluttered. "And why would I do that?" 

"Oh you know you do," Sharon winked. 

"No, I don't," Ginny muttered. 

Sharon walked over to Ginny's desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gin?" 

"Huh?" 

"How long have you been waiting to pin this guy, huh?" 

Ginny looked at Sharon incredulously. "I am NOT planning to pin Harry, Shaz!" 

"Hey, it's me you're talking to here. How long, doll?" 

Ginny sighed in resignation. "Alright! Forever, Shaz. It's been forever." 

Sharon patted Ginny shoulder sympathetically. "Why wait then? I think its fate that he chose to be here. He could have played anywhere in the world if he wanted to. He's a very talented seeker." 

"Have you taken a peek into the future again, Shaz?" 

"No, I'm telling you as a friend. What are the chances of you two meeting at a train station? I just saw that in your future, I didn't make it happen!" 

Ginny sighed. "I don't know, Shaz. What if he doesn't like me? We've known each other for what? 10 odd years? It took me 5 bloody years to make him consider me as a friend. It'll probably take me another 5 to make him realize I'm a girl." 

Sharon gave her a cheeky grin. "Well, there are ways to make a guy realize you're a girl. I could give you a few tips…" 

"No friggin' way, Shaz!" 

Sharon shrugged. "Oh well, your lost! If Harry is as sexy looking as I saw him in Witch's Weekly, I'll take a shot at him Gin! I'm serious!" 

Ginny waved her hand nonchalantly. "Be my guess. You'll be more successful than I would ever be, I reckon." 

Sharon sighed in defeat. "Oh Gin! Do what you have to, alright?" 

Sharon walked to her desk and started to prepare for her next class. 

Ginny tried to concentrate on her lesson plan, her conversation with Sharon still on her mind. 

_Do what I have to do._

But what is it that I have to do? 

_For starters, why don't you contact Harry and invite him to the party?_

Are you crazy? 

_Well, what's the worse that could happen?_

He might say no… 

_Well, that's not so bad… it's not like you're asking him out on a date now is it?_

Hmm… 

_Come on, you know I'm right!_

All right, you talked me into it. 

_Fine._

Fine. 

*** 

Ginny finished her final class for the day. She was looking forward to going home and having a chat with Harry. She went to her desk in the faculty room, packing her things, when a voice called to her. 

"Hey, Gin. What's up?" 

Ginny looked over to the owner of the voice and scowled. It was Peter Goode, a fellow professor at the MHEM. He was the professor of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Class and was one of Ginny's least favourite people. What he had in the looks department, he lacked in personality. 

"Hey," Ginny replied unenthusiastically. 

"Are you going to the club on Friday?" Peter moved to Ginny's side, looking her over. 

"Yes, Shaz and I are going," Ginny answered rather uncomfortably. 

"Why don't you come with me, Gin? I'll show you a real good time," Peter made a move to touch a lock of hair that was touching Ginny's face. 

Ginny raised her hand just in time to stop Peter from touching her. "Peter…" Ginny said, eyes flashing. 

Peter was wise enough to take the hint. He turned around and was about to leave when he turned around and said with a smirk, "You better be careful next time, Virginia. I won't be as nice." 

Peter left, but made no indication of hiding the fact that he was perving rudely at Ginny. 

Ginny was visibly shaking with anger. She had been having the same problem since Peter was transferred to MHEM, two years ago. As much as she wanted to report him, it didn't help that one of the school governors, Steven Goode, was Peter's uncle. So she resorted to threatening him bodily harm, which everyone knows she can fully inflict on anyone who comes across the wrath of her famous temper. 

Ginny, taking deep breaths, collected herself and thought she would deal with Peter later. Tonight, she had more important things to think about. 

_Like how in the world will I invite Harry to the party…_

*** 

"Harry Potter!" 

After much practice and second thoughts, Ginny finally found the courage to call Harry's name out on the fire at her flat. She had been pacing for two full hours, trying to figure what to say, and how to say it. 

_Be confident. Don't take no for an answer._

You're NOT asking him out on a date. 

_It's just an office party. No big deal._

That's right. 

_Right._

"Oh bloody hell." 

Ginny felt slightly ill. She wanted to slap herself silly for being ridiculous. Surely, Harry wouldn't be thinking much about a small invitation, would he? Before Ginny could think of an answer, Harry's head popped out in the fire. 

"Gin! Hi. What a surprise!" 

"Hi Harry!" Ginny could barely breathe, but looked calm nonetheless. 

"How have you been?" 

"Good. How's practice?"  
  


"Well, you know… It's a bit busy now, considering the season's about to start and all," Harry replied easily. 

Ginny visibly relaxed. _See that's not so bad…_"Um, Harry? The reason why I called is to ask you something." 

"Yeah?" 

"Um, are you doing anything Friday?" Ginny slightly blushed. 

_Thank Merlin we couldn't see each other in colour…_

"Um… nothing I can think of… why?" 

Ginny took a deep breath. "Would you like to come to our office party? It's going to be at the Club UK in the city… that is, if it's okay with you." 

Harry smiled. Ginny referred to it as the "lethal Harry" grin. If possible, Ginny felt herself redden some more. 

"Sure, I'll be glad to go. I haven't been to many clubs around Melbourne." 

"Great…" 

"Great…" 

"So… I'll see you then," Ginny said. 

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Harry replied. 

"Bye, Harry." 

"Goodnight, Gin." And with a pop, Harry's head disappeared from the flames. 

With a smile on her face, Ginny went to bed. She hoped Friday would come soon. 

A/N: The people of Melbourne would recognize some of the places that I have written in this story. 

From Chapter 1: 

· Hawthorn and Toorak are fair dinkum suburbs… Toorak is a posh suburb though, I thought Harry would fit right in. 

· Flinders Street is one of the main city streets. It also holds the main station of the city, which holds 12 platforms and trains going to all suburbs of Melbourne 

· Hudson's is a popular coffee shop in Melbourne. Collins Street is one of the main city streets. 

From Chapter 2: 

· Club UK is an existing club in Exhibition Street, Melbourne 

"Poms" is an Aussie slang word for British people. 

Oh, and if you guys haven't noticed, the story and chapter titles are all rip offs of songs: 

Great Southern Land by Icehouse 

Give My Regards to (Flinders) Street is a rip off of the song "Give My Regards to Broadway" 

This chapter is named after the Beastie Boys' song. 

Please leave review people! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Anarchy In The Club UK

Thanks for the reviews. For the people who asked, yes, this story was previously posted with more chapters and more reviews. I decided to delete the whole thing and change things a bit. Don't worry, I'll be in the long haul this time around, i.e. I'm definitely going to finish this! 

So sit back, relax, and enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review! Cheers! 

Chapter 3 - Anarchy in the (Club) UK 

He was surprised that Ginny invited him to MHEM's office party. He thought it was awfully nice of her to make him feel welcome in Melbourne. He hasn't been around the clubbing scene that much.

_Except for that night in Goldfingers. _

Damn pinchers.

He walked into Club UK, a small pub with wall-to-wall pictures of British musicians, politicians, and sportsmen. The music wasn't so bad either, Harry thought, as "Satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones blared from the speakers. He squeezed through numerous people and made his way to the bar.

"You alright mate?"

"A pint of Guinness, thanks." Harry answered.

The barman promptly gave him his order, and was about to give him Muggle money when, "Wizard money tonight, mate."

Harry smiled. He paid the barman a few knuts and went off to look for Ginny.

It didn't take him long to find her. He saw Ginny sitting on a stool, wearing a short black dress that had a low neckline and ended just above her knees and high-heeled sandals. She looked absolutely gorgeous, with her long, red hair cascading down her back. Standing beside her is an attractive brunette. They were laughing, watching the people on the dance floor, and talking animatedly.

Harry stood there, mesmerized. He had never seen Ginny looking so grown up, womanly, and…

_Sexy. _

_No, no, no!_ Harry shook his head. _I can't possibly think of Ginny that way._

_She is so hot!_

Shut up!

Before Harry could contemplate any further, he saw two men walking towards Ginny and her friend. Ginny looked rather uncomfortable while her friend didn't mind the attention at all. Harry decided it was the best time to approach them.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, relieved.

"Hey, Gin." Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The man talking to Ginny frowned.

"Oh, hello there," the brunette crooned.

Ginny glared at Sharon. "Harry, this is my friend Sharon Cornwell. Sharon, Harry Potter."

"Finally met you, Harry. Ginny said an awful lot about you." Sharon looked at him appreciatively.

Harry laughed nervously.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The man with Sharon asked.

"Oh, and these are Mark Webster and Peter Goode," Ginny rolling her eyes.

The man named Mark laughed. "Peter, Peter, Peter! How in the world are you going to compete, huh? With the great Harry Potter at that?" Ha ha!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Compete?"

Mark nodded, and added drunkenly, "Peter's been trying to pin ol' Virginia there for quite sometime now."

Peter scowled and left, obviously embarrassed. Ginny, on the other hand, was fuming. Sharon, sensing that Ginny was about to lose her temper, quickly grabbed Mark.

"Um, ha ha… he's a bit drunk… nice meeting you, Harry." Sharon left, dragging Mark with her.

Harry finished off his pint and carefully sat down next to Ginny, very much aware that he can be at the receiving end of her God awful temper.

Ginny was breathing rather hard, trying to regain some composure. After a while, she looked up and saw Harry staring at her.

"Harry…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault. It's okay."

"I can't stand those two! They're so rude! I don't know what Shaz sees in Mark anyway," Ginny fumed.

"Yeah, you can say that," Harry offered calmly.

"I especially can't stand that Peter Goode! From the moment he started to work at MHEM, he gave me nothing but grief!" Ginny continued. 

"You mean he wasn't originally a professor there?" Harry asked. 

Ginny shook her head. "No, he actually moved from England. Nobody has any idea what he did back then. The only thing we know is that he's got high connections within the school, that's why he got the highly coveted position of DADA professor." 

"Sounds like somebody I know," Harry grinned. 

Ginny smiled an understood. "Malfoy?" 

"Yup." Harry laugh. 

Ginny shook her head and laughed. "I swear, I'm being chased by idiots everywhere I go." 

"Surely you don't think I'm an idiot?" Harry asked jokingly. 

Ginny gave him a sweet smile. "You know you're not an idiot, Harry." 

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He could not believe that a simple smile from Ginny Weasley would make him feel giddy. He felt like a schoolboy again, not the confident 26 year-old he grew up to be. Ginny had always been Ron's younger sister, but she became a friend a long time ago. Just that, a friend. It was only during Ron and Hermione's wedding that Harry started to see her as a beautiful, confident, and _sexy_ woman . He thought the circumstances were too complicated to pursue any further, but fate had other plans. He got offered a position in the Australian Quidditch League and he gladly took it. If he was being honest with himself, part of the reason why he accepted the position was that he would be able to see Ginny again. 

He was not expecting anything, but now... 

_Do I have a chance?_

Ginny didn't notice Harry's inner battle. "Good thing you didn't get lost. I was a bit worried to be honest," 

"Nah, it's not too hard to get around." Harry answered smoothly amidst his inner conflict. " Just apparated in the nearest alleyway. Asked Evan for directions."

Ginny suddenly remembered something. "Oh, speaking of Evan, how was Goldfingers?"

Harry suddenly blushed. "Um… well… um…"

Ginny giggled. "No need to be embarrassed, Harry. Surely it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Ginny could've sworn she heard Harry mutter, "Damn pinchers."

Ginny, unable to control herself, laughed out loud. "It is pretty amazing isn't it?"

Harry looked up, still embarrassed. "What?"

"Pinchers," Ginny said, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Harry laughed. "Honestly, Ginny. I don't know how you know about pinchers, but..."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Yes?"

Harry continued. " I have had my share of strip clubs... most of which are your brother's influence... please don't tell Hermione!" He added hurriedly.

Ginny laughed.

"Anyway, " Harry continued. "Never in my entire life was I confronted by a half naked woman who suddenly pinched me on my arse..." Harry grimaced at the memory.

Ginny openly laughed. "Oh, Harry... women have a thing for nice bums you know that? She was probably just openly showing her appreciation for you." She placed her hand on her thigh. 

_Yep, Ginny's sure all grown up… _

And sexy…

_And confident..._

Damn!

"Besides," Ginny smiled cheekily. "You're pretty lucky it was just your bum... one of the guys from work got pinched on his..." Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

"What?!?" Harry exclaimed. "Geez..."

Ginny laughed and stood up. "I'm off to the bar to get a drink. You want anything?"

Harry looked at his now empty pint. "I'll buy. Just sit tight and I'll get you something. What do you drink?"

Ginny gave it some thought. "Hmm, don't feel like another butterbeer… how about some tequila shots between us?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and in mock outrage, said "Ginny Weasley! Surely you're not thinking of getting pissed now, do you?"

Ginny, feeling a bit more confident than usual, leaned closer to Harry and said in a flirtatious manner, "Knowing I'm with you tonight, I don't mind if I do."

Harry eyes grew wide, knowing very well the underlying meaning of what Ginny said. Before he could do anything stupid, he hurriedly went to the bar to get their drinks.

Ginny was dumbfounded. _Where the hell did that come from? _

Must be the butterbeers.

_Oh, please! A butterbeer?_

Um, make that 3 butterbeers…

_…And a pint of mead… _

Oh well, no harm done. I'm sure Harry liked it… he looked like he liked it… didn't he?

Ginny sat back down on the stool and thought about the turn of events when he felt two hands grasping her waist from behind.

"Har…"

"It's me."

Ginny's eyes grew wide in shock and disgust.

"Peter."

"You looked very cosy with Potter," Peter whispered in her ear. He was so close to Ginny that she could smell the alcohol from his breath. She could also feel his hands trying to roam across her chest. She could also feel him rudely pressing against her.

_Oh God, help me..._

"Peter, keep away from me or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Peter hissed in her ear. "I know you want to Gin. Typical woman who likes to play games... saying she doesn't want but absolutely begging for it. I've seen you with Potter. Flirting outrageously. Come on… I know you want to…"

Then Peter did something that made Ginny shudder in fear and utter disgust.

"Peter, GET OFF ME!" Ginny screamed loud enough for everyone in the club to hear.

"Stupefy!"

Ginny then felt Peter freeze behind him and fall with a thud to the ground. She looked up and saw Harry with his wand pointed at Peter.

"Harry," Ginny said softly.

Harry approached her carefully. "Gin, are you okay?"

Ginny began to shake. _God, she's crying._ He was about to put his arms around Ginny to comfort her when all of a sudden Ginny stood up.

She then proceeded to kick an already stupefied Peter.

"Damn you! You ignorant, selfish, filthy bastard!"

Ginny kicked and stomped at Peter, shouting obscenities that Harry nor the rest of Ginny's work mates never knew she could say.

_Whoa... this is a surprise..._

Ginny collapsed on a stool, obviously spent. She was breathing hard, still seething with rage. It was only after a few moments that she realized that the whole club was quiet, the music stopped playing, and everyone was looking at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Um… hi?"

Everyone in the club laughed and applauded Ginny.

Ginny looked at everyone in amazement. All her workmates gathered around her and praised her for what she had done.

"Good one mate!"

"The idiot had it coming!"

"He deserved it!"

Sharon came running to Ginny and hugged her. "Oh God! Ginny! Are you alright?"

Ginny hugged Sharon back rather awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Sharon turned to Harry. "How could I ever thank you, Harry?"

"That's alright."

Sharon looked down at Peter, who was still lying on the floor unconscious. "You did quite a number on him, Gin. You've got a pretty nice kick, doll."

Ginny ran her hand through her mused up hair. "I could kick him all night, Shaz. But then I remember I could do something more worthwhile than that." She looked at Harry meaningfully.

"Shazza! Where are you, luv?"

"Oops, duty calls!" Sharon said cheekily. "I'll see you later, doll. Take care of her, Harry."

"Shaz! Wait up!" Ginny called.

"Yeah?"

"Why Mark?" He's a real chauvinistic pig!"

"Why not? We're after the same thing anyway."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"Why, a real good shag, of course!" Sharon winked. "See you later!"

Sharon walked off, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. A couple of bouncers picked up Peter and sent him home.

"That Sharon's something, huh?" Harry said.

"She is something alright. Never lets an opportunity get away, that one."

"You mean…" Harry made a gesture.

Ginny laughed. "Yep, that's the one."

"So, what are we to do now?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned. "Well, party of course!"

***

It's 2 am and the party is still in full swing. Almost everyone in the club was blind drunk, and Ginny was no exception.

"Harry! Let's dance!"

Harry was still pretty much sober, for Ginny's sake. He's worried about what's going to happen if both of them ended up like a drunk lizard.

The music was still blaring loudly from the speakers. Ginny pulled Harry to the dance floor and started to gyrate sexily in front of him.

Ginny, unable to steady herself, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and continued to move.

Harry was being a gentleman for the past 3 hours. He knows that Ginny is acting under the influence, but it's not making it easier for him to resist her. If anything, it's helping…

_Think of anything else... not Ginny pressing against you... _

The woman is going to give us a heart attack...

_Professor McGonagall in a bikini... Professor Snape in a bikini..._

Yuck! That's just disgusting!

_Well, it helped cool you ardour, didn't it?_

Harry never thought that he would resort to thinking about his former professors wearing bikinis to keep himself from ravishing Ginny in the middle of the dance floor. Ginny's effect on him was just so strong. It stirred something in him that he never knew existed. He had been with other women before, but never had he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust by the sheer heat and want for the woman dancing so closely to him.

Harry was so caught up by his musings that he did not even notice the music changing into something slow and sweet. In keeping with the British theme, the DJ decided to play "Something" by the Beatles. Ginny pressed herself even closer to Harry, her hands and head placed against his chest. Harry settled himself against her by wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her head. They slowly moved to the song.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover _

_Something in the way she moves me _

_I don't want to leave her now… _

The song was tantalizing. Without either of them realizing it, they were gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Harry felt Ginny hands run up his hair, pulling him towards her…

He felt her lips on his… moving slowly, tasting him affectionately.

Harry inhaled a sharp intake of breath. All of a sudden, he was completely unaware of everything around them. He was completely focused on Ginny. Ginny's lips were the only sensation that he could feel at the moment. This was everything that he imagined it to be. _No_, he thought, _this is so much better._

As soon as it happened, it stopped. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. It sparkled, telling him something clearly without any words. Harry, as tempted as he was, thought Ginny had enough and took her home.

***

Harry and Ginny arrived at her flat a few minutes later. Ginny was staggering around the flat, but still sexily for Harry's benefit. Ginny went to her bedroom, tripped over her bed, and giggled slightly.

"Harry… come here."

Harry followed Ginny cautiously. As much as he wanted this to happen, it was all too soon. He couldn't do this to Ginny. Not when she's drunk.

As soon as Harry was within Ginny's reach, she grabbed him and pulled him to her bed. Ginny started kissing him madly, not holding anything back. Harry groaned, knowing fully well that if this goes on, he won't be able to control himself. He wanted this so bad…

"Ginny," Harry hissed.

"Harry… you know you want to…" Ginny teased.

Harry kissed Ginny with equal fervour. Ginny moaned. That was his undoing. Harry rolled Ginny over so she was on top.

"Gin…"

No answer.

"Gin?"

Harry shook her.

Still no answer.

"Gin?" Harry was worried. When he rolled Ginny unto her back…

"Damn!"

Ginny fell asleep.

Harry chuckled. The whole thing was so damn funny, even if it left Harry in want.

"I guess you're not ready for this yet," Harry whispered.

He laid Ginny on the bed, pulled the covers over her.

Harry gazed at her for another time. He brushed away the hair from her face.

"Goodnight, Gin," Harry whispered, and kissed her forehead.

He stood up, and with one last look, apparated home.

A/N For your information:

The title was taken from the song "Anarchy in The UK" by The Sex Pistols

Several songs were used in this chapter, and it's as follows:

Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones

Something by the Beatles


	4. Angel Of The Morning

**Chapter 4 – Angel of the Morning **

Ginny woke up the next morning with a particularly bad headache. Groaning, she held her head, squinting at the blinding rays of sunlight shining through the curtains. She groggily stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and smudges of last night's make up still covered her face. Her hair was plastered to her face.

"Ginny, you had way too much to drink…"

She looked down at herself and noticed that she didn't even change to her nightclothes. She tried to remember what happened to her the previous night. The club… the dancing… Peter… Harry…

"Harry…" she whispered. Her eyes bulged, "Oh my God!"

It all came back to her in a flash. Harry taking her home… Harry putting her in bed… Harry kissing her…

_It was more like me molesting Harry._

Oh, you liked it!

_Shut up!_

She could feel herself redden with embarrassment. _How could I even face him now after what I've done?_ She thought. _He probably thinks I go pash every guy I'm with when I'm pissed!_

She looked at her reflection in the mirror with utmost scrutiny. She couldn't believe that she managed to get herself in such an unspeakable situation. Sure, she wanted to kiss Harry senseless, but not when she's blind drunk and off her wits!

"How can you be an absolute idiot? Virginia, if your colleagues find out about this …" Ginny couldn't even continue.

"Dear, go and wash up will you?" The mirror chided.

"Oh shut it, will you?" Ginny replied irritatingly.

Ginny thanked the gods that it was Saturday. 

"God, I need another drink…"

Ginny stumbled across her flat towards the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards, she settled for a half full bottle of red. She poured herself a full goblet, and drank it down in one gulp. Squinting painfully at the sensation of drinking something quite strong so early in the day, she knelt on the floor, so tempted to ball her eyes out.

_Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Oh, don't be too hard on yourself.

_Just when I was finally getting him to notice me, I screw the whole bloody thing up!_

Oh, he noticed you all right… if you even bother to stop and try to remember what happened…

_Wha…?_

Oh, you know… 

She could feel her inner-self winking slyly.

"Damn! I have to be going crazy if I'm arguing with myself," Ginny muttered.

She scratched her head in annoyance, trying to think about what exactly happened the night before. Surely with her being fully clothed, that's a clear indication that nothing… naughty… happened, right? Ginny frowned. She was sure as hell that nothing happened…

_If there was you'd think you'd bloody likely will remember clearly!_

Still musing with her thoughts, her phone rang. She found the muggle device very handy, especially in times of "female" crisis as Sharon called it. Ginny stood up, almost tripped over yet again, and answered the phone. 

"What?"

A rather surprised Sharon replied, "I thought I'd ring you since your fire's out. You're a ball of sunshine today aren't you? I thought you'd be jumping hurdles by now!"

"Huh?" Ginny answered, annoyed.

"With everything that happened? Bloody Merlin! I thought you'd be singing and be carrying on like an contented siren!"

Ginny finally caught on. "Nope, Shaz. Nothing happened!"

There was silence on the other end.

"Shaz?"

"Huh? Wha..?"

Silence.

"Sorry, Gin. It's just… did I hear you correctly? NOTHING happened?"

Ginny hesitated. "Well, I could remember… something…"

Sharon's excitement came back in a flash. "Really?" She squealed. "Tell me more!"

"Well… we kind of kissed…."

"Oh… and then?"

"Um… I can't remember…"

Sharon didn't believe a word of it. "Oh, come on… surely you could remember something…" 

"Surely you're not insinuating that something of… that nature… happened?"

Sharon giggled. "Well… did it?"

Ginny was annoyed. "Sharon, do you seriously think I wouldn't remember something LIKE THAT, with Harry Potter no less, happening?"

Sharon thought about it. "Hmm, makes sense…"

"Listen Shaz, I have to go… I'm really itching to get into the shower now…"

Sharon sounded disappointed. "Well, alright then. Take care."

"Bye."

As soon as she replaced the handset, the phone rang again. Ginny could barely hold her temper when she picked it up.

"Listen Shaz! I told you that nothing happened between Harry Potter and I! You think I'd forget something as important as that!" Ginny bellowed.

There was silence on the other end.

Ginny tapped her fingers impatiently on the kitchen counter. "Sharon! Are you listening! You bloody called me! The least you could do is answer…"

"Gin."

Ginny stopped mid-sentence, wide-eyed in surprise.

"It's Harry."

A/N: Like it? Review!

The title is from a Juice Newton song


	5. The Girl Of My Dreams Is Giving Me Night...

This chapter occurs about the same time as Angel of the Morning.

This is the first chapter where I actually use Harry's POV. I've been hinting on it in Anarchy, but I have been mostly using Ginny's since last, and I thought, heck! Might as well get into a guy's perspective of things, 'ey?

So, on with the story!

**Chapter 5 – The Girl of My Dreams (Is Giving Me Nightmares)**

The sound of a lawnmower whirring early Saturday morning is unwelcome to anyone who had a big night out, which happens to be just about all the young adults of Melbourne. Some people wouldn't mind, if they had the luck of being able to curl around something _or someone _nice and warm and soft…

And in Harry's case, he was tempted to hex the person who was using the blasted lawnmower. Not only did it wake him up, but it also reminded him that he was one of the unlucky people who didn't have anything to curl up against, and instead spent the entire night calming his raging lust by banging his fist on his pillows in an effort to get some sleep.

With his eyes barely opened, Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and sleepily casted a silencing charm that would block out any noise from the streets below. With a sigh of relief, he once again buried his head deep into the pillows, eager to let sleep claim him.

His eyes were closed but his mind was active. The sudden realization that something would've happened the night before came to him, and his frustration came back in an instant. He honestly didn't think that Ginny was merely teasing him, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder.

_Did she honestly want to? Or was she just blind drunk?_

"Oh sod it!"

He sat up, realizing that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep anyway. He undid the silencing charm and almost immediately, the loud whirring of the lawnmower outside came piping in.

He held his head up wincing at the slight pain he felt. His headache was not brought upon by heaps of alcohol, but by lack of sleep and thinking too much about Ginny.

He sauntered towards the kitchen, looking for something to calm his nerves. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so… jumpy for lack of a better word. He found a bottle of vodka in the cupboard and without even thinking, poured himself a shot full and sculled it. As soon as he swallowed it, he felt like throwing up. He trotted to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face. He studied his reflection on the mirror: dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, his usual messy black hair sticking up in all directions. To sum it up, he looked _and felt _like shit.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Ginny to think that everything that happened, or lack thereof, bothered him. He had to admit that things were happening quite fast, but he wasn't complaining. He is a man after all. Ginny falling asleep at that moment when he was about to lose control was a blessing. He didn't want Ginny to think that he'd take advantage of her that way. Just thinking about her six brothers when they find out that he had her way with poor, helpless, drunk Ginny made him shudder.

Bill would be casting a thousand curses, Charlie would be sending all his dragons to eat me, Percy would probably give a daylong lecture on responsibility, the twins would tease me mercilessly, and Ron would be beat me to a bloody pulp… 

He wanted to see Ginny. He didn't want to lose her. Apart from his obvious attraction to her, Ginny was her friend… a very good friend at that. If she wanted to take things slowly, then that's fine with him. Whatever pace or whatever condition Ginny wanted, she'd get. He owed her that much. 

He finally made a decision. He'd call Ginny, appease her, and make everything right again He was sure that Ginny would be angry with him for what happened. He wasn't sure what the results would be, but he'd gladly take the chance.

Thinking that it was too early and too warm for Ginny to have her fire on, he decided on using the telephone to contact her. Not knowing her phone number, he remembered his teammate Evan telling him about the local directory assistance and how they catered to wizards too. He remembered the number. Dialling 676, the operator answered.

_This is Telstra's wizarding directory assistance. Please say the name you want._

"Virginia Weasley." Harry said, feeling a bit weird that wizards also used voice recognition technology.

_You said Virginia Weasley. Is this correct? Please say yes or no._

"Yes," Harry was getting impatient.

_Thank you. Please raise your wand and say "retrievo"._

"Wha…?" Harry was confused. He dashed into his bedroom, tripped over some clothes, and grabbed his wand. Muttering some curses as he grabbed the phone again, he raised his wand and clearly said, "Retrievo". A few seconds later, the operator piped in.

_Thank you Harry Potter. Virginia Weasley's number will be sent to you shortly._

The call disconnected. Harry could hear the tone on the receiver. _What the hell?_ He replaced the handset. Confused, he scratched his head in frustration. _What in bloody buggering world is that?_

Suddenly, his wand flew out of his hand. Harry backed away, thinking it was hexed to attack him. His wand hovered in the air for a few seconds and started to trace something in the air. It wrote Ginny's number! After it was done, it fell on the floor.

"Well I'll be damned…" Harry said in awe to nobody in particular. He hurriedly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and frantically wrote the number down. As if reading his actions, the writing on the air quickly dissipated as soon as he was finished. He made a mental note to ask Ginny about the magic used by these _Telstra_ people.

Mustering up his courage, he dialled Ginny's number. No sooner it rang once when someone answered the phone.

"Listen Shaz! I told you that nothing happened between Harry Potter and I! You think I'd forget something as important as that!" 

It was Ginny. Harry was stunned. She obviously thought he was Sharon. 

_Something important?_

What the heck does she mean by that?

_What happened between Ginny and…. Something important?_

Harry was silent. He couldn't think of what to say. 

Ginny suddenly bellowed. "Sharon! Are you listening! You bloody called me! The least you could do is answer…"

He suddenly blurted out. "Gin."

Silence.

Harry cleared his throat. "It's Harry."

A/N: Another short chapter. Don't worry, it'll start picking up soon.

The title comes from a Machine Gun Fellatio song… don't even ask me about the band's name ^_^

If anyone noticed, Telstra is actually the name of Australia's largest phone company. I thought it'd be funny to include them in this story and make them capable of doing some magic… 

Cheers to all who reviewed!


End file.
